


Kurosawa Sisters

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Busty Ruby, Choking, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Groping, Incest, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Trans Girl Dia, Tsundere, Tsundere Ruby, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Dia's not only really possessive of her little sister, but also really likes teasing her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 48





	Kurosawa Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend).



“Hey Ruby, how has your love life been?”

Ruby nearly squeaked when her sister suddenly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, but quickly calms down as soon as she realizes it’s just her older sister, hugging her closely, her arms just beneath the little sister’s enormous bust. Relaxing in her sister’s embrace and leaning her head back into Dia’s chest, Ruby looks up at her with a bashful smile.

“Oneechan, hehe, you know I haven’t really been seeing anyone.” It’s a response that brings Dia a sense of satisfaction, as she nuzzles up against her little sister affectionately, a side she would literally never show anyone else but Ruby. Except maybe Mari. But that’s unrelated to her asking about her little sister’s love life right now. “I don’t really think I have any plans to date anyone right now either. At least no one comes to mind.”

“Mm, very good. That means I get to keep you to myself for a while longer.” Relaxing a bit, Dia now moves her hands to grope her little sister’s oversized breasts, squeezing and squishing them playfully in between her hands. Aah, they’re so soft and fun to play with… Giggling a bit, Dia says, “Aah, I hope you don’t mind me being so weird and predatory towards you, Ruby…”

“Oneechan, I’ve told you before already. It’s… well, I don’t dislike it.” Ruby doesn’t really pay any mind to her massive knockers being fondled and groped like this, as they’re not really that sensitive anyways, but it’s her big sister commenting on the nature of their relationship that makes her flustered. As it always does. But the groping does help in flustering her too, mostly because it’s kind of intimate skinship.

“Hmmm, is that so? Do you reeeeally like it, though?” Dia knew the answer to that, she really just wants to tease her little sister and see her squirm. Besides, actually hearing it from her is really nice too. Pausing in her groping and fondling of her little sister’s chest, she slips her hands underneath her blouse and undoes her bra, letting it fall, before resuming, this time teasing and pinching at Ruby’s nipples. Whispering close to her ear, she says, “Come on Ruby, I want to hear it from you. Do you like it when I’m being so possessive with you?”

“O-oneechaaan…” Her cheeks thoroughly red now, Ruby whines as a small smile creeps across her face, her breathing getting a bit heavier now. It’s not even the groping that gets her going, it’s absolutely how well her big sister can rile her up by teasing her, that gets her to rub her thighs together like this. Her voice lowered into a shy mumble, Ruby answers, “It’s… i-it’s so embarrassing to say, but I do… um, I do like it when you’re being so possessive with me…”

“Oh, I know it is. That’s exactly why I like making you say it out loud.” A predator smile across her face, Dia reluctantly pulls a hand from her little sister’s gigantic tits, as they’re something she absolutely loves spending time giving plenty of attention, and slowly slips it instead down her skirt. The only part of her little sister she loves touching just as much, after all, is her honeypot, wet and sticky and welcoming to her touchy fingers. “Hmhm, you’re so adorably tsundere, Ruby, I love watching you melt like this. I want to stir up your honeypot so much…”

Too flustered to really give a coherent response asides from giggles and whines, Ruby simply rubs her thighs together, squeezing her oneechan’s hand while it rubs up against her pussy, and squirms with need. She’s softly panting at this point, growing more excited every moment her big sister touches her and rubs up against her butt with the bulge in her skirt. Ruby’s been lowkey horny all day long, but hasn’t had the opportunity to get off yet, so she’s rather happy that her big sister is coming to relieve her like this. Even if she’s too embarrassed to actually say that.

Wanting to tease her little sister some more, Dia playfully thrusts her hips, giving Ruby a dry hump, as she pushes a finger up her pussy, getting a cute squeaky moan out of her little sister. Squeezing and softly tugging on her little sister’s nipple, she asks playfully, “So, Ruby? Do you want it or not? Hmhm, do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“A-ah, Oneechan…” Her knees getting weak, Ruby starts leaning into her big sister, unintentionally pushing her butt further against Dia’s erection. Her sister doesn’t even give her much time before pushing in a second finger as well, pumping the two fingers in and out at a rhythmic pace enough to get her going, but not enough to make her cum. 

“I don’t hear an answer, Ruby. Come on, tell me.” Admittedly Dia’s getting so turned on she doesn’t really wanna hold back anymore, but she just really wants to make her little sister beg. It’s always so hot when she does, that she’s willing to hold back until then. “Tell me Ruby, do you want me to put it in, hmm? Do you want your Oneechan to fuck you?”

“N-nh, y… y-yes…! I want my… aah, I want my Oneechan to f-fuck me already…! Please!”

Finally getting the satisfaction she wanted, Dia finally withdraws her hands so she can pull down their panties, bend Ruby over, and put it in, shoving her girthy erection into her little sister’s pussy. Holding onto her little sister’s hips, she pretty quickly starts thrusting, the suddenness of all this sensation getting quite the lovely moaning out of Ruby’s lips.

Gahh, her little sister is so erotic… Bending her over and fucking her like this, getting to feel Ruby’s warm pussy wrapped around her member again, it’s such an addicting feeling that Dia’s never going to get tired of. As she shifts into a comfortable pace moving her hips, she drapes herself over her little sister’s body, feeling her warmth against her own body as she once again reaches for her massive swinging breasts.

Ruby’s body is so otherwise petite, but her bust is so ridiculously huge, and has been a source of delight for Dia for years now. With her little sister pinned beneath her as she aggressively rams her cock up her pussy again and again, she’s free to grope and fondle Ruby’s gigantic tits all she wants. Such incredibly soft and squishy boobs, and such a warm and addicting honeypot… all belonging to her, and her alone…! 

“A-aahh… Oneechaaan…!”

From the way her little sister squirms and tenses up, Dia figures she must have hit her first climax already. Aah, how lucky her, that her little sister cums so quickly from being penetrated like this, that Dia can simply focus on getting off herself. Not that that takes very long, with how amazing her little sister’s pussy makes her feel with every thrust.

As Dia slowly works herself up to her own climax, she starts getting rougher with Ruby’s enormous breasts, squeezing and rubbing them together more tightly than before, as her thrusting picks up pace as well. In the final stretches, she finds herself moaning out loudly as well, gasping and panting her little sister’s name as she thrusts, before she finally hits her climax. Giving another few quick thrusts, Dia pushes in as deep as she can, and pumps out as much semen as she can manage, right into her little sister’s pussy.

“H-hahh… hah, that feels so good…” As she slows to a stop, Dia gives herself a moment to pant and catch her breath, but she finds that she’s not actually just satisfied with one orgasm. Her erection still remains just as stiff as before, and she still has the stamina to go for another round. Leaning in and licking her little sister’s neck, she asks, “Hey Ruby, you good for another round? I want to cum again.”

“A-another round? Aah, Oneechan…” For a moment Ruby seems intimidated by this option, as she usually doesn’t last long after the first round, but pretty quickly she seems into the idea, even as her body’s worn from her first climax already. “Nnh, yes please…! Fuck me again, Oneechan…!”

“That’s what I like to hear…”

Slowly, Dia pulls out, and turns Ruby over onto her back, before putting it back in, just as excitedly as the first round. In this position it’s so much easier to grope her little sister’s gigantic tits as she bucks her hips and hilts her erection into Ruby’s pussy. But, in this position, there’s something else the big sister would rather be occupying her hands with. Her eyes roving up from Ruby’s bust, up to her delicate neck…

Wrapping her hands around her little sister’s delicate throat, Dia tightens her grip on the sides and pull up, the smile on her face growing even more lecherous as she hears Ruby’s moaning turning into gagging and choking. Aah, how erotic… Choking her little sister like this, hearing the sounds she makes, seeing the way her eyes roll up… before she knows it, Dia’s moving her hips more quickly than she has before, jackhammering away at her little sister’s cunt as she tightens her grip.

Once again, she feels her little sister’s body tense up as Ruby hits another climax, the sensation of getting choked out for so long pushing her over the edge. Such a satisfying feeling, making her little sister cum from something like this… Dia tightens her grip even more and picks up the pace of her thrusting, pounding away at her little sister like she’s a sex toy, determined to make her cum just once more. Thankfully for her stamina, it doesn’t take long for Ruby to cum a third time, getting choked out so hard, cause pretty quickly after, Dia hits her second climax, the gagging noises and her sister’s pussy being far too much for her to hold back from sloppily spilling her cum into Ruby’s honeypot as she thrusts, causing much of it to spill out.

Thoroughly exhausted this time, Dia finally lets go of Ruby’s throat, and climbs onto her, pulling her into a cuddle with her arms possessively around her little sister. The both of them completely worn out, they share a few sloppy and lazy kisses, before Dia peers down at Ruby with a satisfied grin, and asks, “That felt good, didn’t it Ruby? Hmhm, be truthful now.”

“...Hehe, it… it did, Oneechan.” Aah, saying it without having to be made to beg! Well, Dia does suppose they did just have sex, there’s not much to be embarrassed about at this point. Still cute though… Ruby’s such a cute little sister. “Thank you, Oneechan, that felt really good ~” 

“Mm, I’m glad… I love you so much, Ruby…”

“I love you too, Oneechan ~ “

A few more sloppy kisses, before the two sisters simply end up cuddling and relaxing like this. Aah, there’s nothing better than a little ‘skinship’ between two sisters…


End file.
